Irish Twist: Seeds
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: More showing of Aria's role in the lives of the Sons. Chibs/OC Juice/OC eventually


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Wow, you all really like the first story of the series. I'm glad. So, I'm gonna start this one off with a scene that's not in the episode. Figured I'd show you guys the brother/sister relationship with Tig and Aria. It'll give ya an idea of how Aria will be protected and watched over as the series goes on. Yeah, trust me, she hates it. *grins* But that's what brothers are for. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I only own Aria.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aria growled as she stared at Tig, who was smirking while shaking his right hand. "It's not funny Tig! You can't go around hitting every guy who looks at me the wrong way. Chibs is bad enough with his glaring."

Tig shrugged. "If I hadn't of decked him and Chibs found out, I'd be the one with the black eye." he flexed his hand a few times. "I'm your brother Ari, deal with it."

Aria ran a hand over her face as she stormed into the bar. "Clay! Put a leash on Trager before I kill him!"

Clay looked up from where he was at the bar. "What did you do now, Tig?"

"He decked the customer that just left because he was staring at my chest." Aria explained.

Clay thought about this for a moment before nodding. "Nice job, Tig."

Gemma put her arm around Aria. "Just let it go, baby. There's no changing them."

Aria eyed the woman next to her. "How about trying a baseball bat."

"Tried that." Tig and Clay chorused.

Aria cocked a brow. "That explains a lot."

Chibs walked into the bar. "Love, what were you just shouting about?"

Aria sighed as she moved into Chibs' arms. "Nothing baby. Just Tig being Tig again."

Chibs looked at his brother. "Did ye deck the arse who was staring at my girl?"

Tig grinned. "You know it."

Aria dropped her head to Chibs' chest with a groan. "I give up."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aria sat down beside Chibs as the Sons ate and cocked a brow at Tig as he held his glass up to her.

"You want something, Trager?" Aria asked.

Tig smirked. "Wanna pour me some juice?"

Aria returned the smirk. "Wanna stop decking guys who look at me?"

"No."

"Then get your own juice."

The others laughed as Tig pouted but got up to get his own juice. Clay walked in with a large bag of money.

Aria eyed the bag. "I'm guessing the Niners deal went well."

Clay nodded with a smile. "You guess right. But be warned kids, this may be the last bit of money for a while."

The Sons accepted this and went about eating until Juice came in. The look on his face was not promising.

"What's wrong, Juice?" Aria asked.

Juice exhaled. "Deputy Hale is ordering a search warrant on the gun stash."

The people in the room shared one collective thought.

"Shit."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aria plopped down in her chair in Gemma's office. They had paperwork to file on the warehouse they Mayans had destroyed. Ugh, if there was one thing Aria hated, it was paperwork. But she wasn't about to let Gemma do it alone and it was her way of contributing to the club, other then keeping them all on their toes with her sarcasm and sense of humor.

"Ready to start?" Gemma asked as she walked in, shutting the door.

Aria snorted. "Oh yeah. I'm just so excited about having to do paperwork cause the Mayans thought, 'Hey, let's blow this warehouse to hell and back.'"

Gemma laughed, taking her own seat. "It's won't be that bad, Aria."

Aria laughed. "Right." she picked up the first forms. "Any idea how Wendy's doing?" she tried to keep the bitterness out of her tone but it didn't work too well.

Gemma smiled. "She's in a detox coma for a few days. Help her get off the drugs."

"And Abel?" Aria asked.

Gemma's smile grew. "He's getting better. Healing pretty good."

Aria smiled too. "I'm glad to hear it. That little boy will be spoiled rotten."

Gemma nodded. "Damn straight he will be. My first grandbaby deserves to be spoiled."

Aria smirked. "Like you don't treat the rest of us like we're your babies."

Gemma gave her a look. "I'm the Momma bear of this group. Besides, if I didn't take care of you lot, who would?"

Aria cleared her throat. "About that paperwork,"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aria listened to the end of Gemma and Tara's fight and rolled her eyes. Fer crying out loud, those two were going to kill each other before SAMCRO and the Mayans took each other out.

"You know," Aria started to say to Tara as the doctor rounded the corner. "pissing Gemma off really isn't a good idea."

"She's not as invincible as she thinks." Tara said, defending herself.

Aria nodded. "No, she's not but she does hold a lot of power in this town by being Clay's old lady. Just," she pushed off the wall. "be careful. It's good having you around."

Tara looked confused. "You don't even know me."

Aria smiled. "Doesn't mean I don't want to."

Before Tara could respond, Aria walked away.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aria stood with Gemma, watching Donna remove some of the groceries she'd been planning on getting.

"Think we should help her out?" Aria asked Gemma quietly.

Gemma nodded. "Yeah. I know she's having a rough go of things lately. It wouldn't hurt."

They moved up the line, adding Donna's removed items to theirs before following her out of the store.

"Donna!" Aria called to get the other woman's attention.

Donna turned to face the two and Aria handed the other woman the things she'd put back.

"Here, we paid for them." Aria said.

Donna took the items. "Opie's out of jail now, we don't need any more charity."

"It's not charity, Donna." Gemma said. "It's about being part of the family."

"I have my family back." Donna said. "The club is no concern of mine anymore."

"I know what you're going through," Gemma said. "I went through it being married to John and Clay."

"The club's not the enemy, Donna." Aria said. "It's the glue that's always there to pull you through. You have to stop fighting us."

Donna narrowed her eyes at the two. "I married Opie, not the club. You two have no idea what I need."

Gemma and Aria exchanged a look. Okay, this wasn't going well.

"Look, we're having dinner at my place tonight." Gemma said. "Come, bring Opie and the kids. You know where we live."

Gemma patted Aria's arm and the two walked away from Donna.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aria hugged Luann as the other woman walked into the house.

"Hey baby girl," Luann greeted Aria.

Aria smiled. "Must you two call me baby?"

Gemma smiled. "You're the youngest of the three of us Aria. That makes you the baby."

Aria shook her head as the three moved around the kitchen getting dinner ready for the Sons.

"Think Donna and Opie will show?" Aria asked Gemma.

Gemma shrugged. "We'll just have to wait and see."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aria felt Chibs' arm wrap around her as she started the dishes.

"Everyone's still in the dining room, love." Chibs said, kissing her neck.

Aria smiled. "I know babe but someone's got to start these and I told Gemma I would. She said she'd be coming in five minutes to make me rejoin the fun."

Chibs moved to Aria's side. "I'll stay with ye then. Just so ye don't get lonely."

Aria chuckled as laughter came from the other room. "With this family? How could I ever be lonely?"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

SO sorry for taking so long to get the next story up. I'm normally faster then this. I've had a lot going on. So, we saw Aria interact with more to the crew. I hope you liked it. It's still a bit rough but I'm getting my SoA legs slowly. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
